For attaching components such as doors, shelf brackets, handles, and the like, an appliance cabinet may include extruded holes through a portion of a wrapper to receive fasteners. Alternatively, components may be attached to an appliance cabinet either by welding or by utilizing an adhesive. Such processes may involve fabrication of additional parts, hole formation, installation of screws or other fasteners, acquisition and use of fastening equipment, and labor, each of which may be costly.